


Stars, hide your fires

by erolyn2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erolyn2/pseuds/erolyn2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies come to pass in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, hide your fires

**Author's Note:**

> In reality I believe Jon Snow is Azor Ahai Reborn, but I had the thought that if Longclaw is Lightbringer, then its original intended owner was Jorah Mormont. So this happened. (And also, I'm really, really sorry.)

"No. It cannot be."

Daenerys laughs then, a high strangled sound that makes him wonder, just for a second, if she truly has gone mad - if she has become as much her father's daughter as the kingdoms believe.

"It is you, Jorah. It was you all along." She shakes her head, still laughing, reaching a finger out to run along the flat of Longclaw's blade. For the first time in years it lies across his palms, yet in a cruel twist of fate, he has never wanted to hold it less. 

"It cannot be. He...he gave it to the boy...Snow..." It doesn’t even look like his sword anymore; there is a white wolf on the pommel where there ought to be a bear’s head. _It cannot be mine._

"My nephew is dead," she reminds him. The soft sharp tone in her voice worries him more than the mad laughter. "There is only you and I now, Jorah. It must be you."

"Then it is you. _You_ are the last dragon."

"The blade is not mine. By rights it is yours, by blood and fire. Take it."

The protests in his mind are fading, but he knows there must be more. There must be something he can say to stop this, there must be words to wake him from this nightmare. 

"It is only a sword."

"It is Lightbringer. You heard them. You heard the voice of the Red God as clearly as I did, you heard the priestesses' words."

"You would risk everything on a  _mummer's trick?_ You would have me trade your life for the words of  _false prophets?_ " From her face Jorah can tell he is shouting, but his words seem like whispers over the roaring in his ears. "Do you truly still not know that there are those who would say  _anything_ to destroy you-" 

Daenerys succeeds in silencing him only by pressing her lips swiftly to his. On any other day he might be shocked, might hesitate, but in the impossible world that has come to pass in these last minutes he accepts what must – _cannot –_ be the final time he will kiss her, parting her mouth with his tongue without a second thought. His free hand circles her smooth face, and she tastes so much like the way he remembers, so much like her, like _Dany,_ that for a scrambled second he believes he might stop time and stay pressed into her forever. If this is truly a dream - and it _must_ be - then he can stop it here, keep her here – but she is pulling away, and his lips now meet only the cold.

"You know it is true. You know what must be done."

"Never." He holds her head still, gripping it more firmly than he means to, as though doing so will strengthen his resolve.

"Jorah." She grasps his hand and draws it away from her face, holding it gently in her own. "You swore to obey me. I command you to do it."

"I swore to protect you!" This time he can feel the screams choking his throat. "There is  _nothing_ I value more than your life, Daenerys. Do you think I care what you command now? I will see this _entire_ kingdom torn to the ground before I watch you die. I will burn in all seven hells first-"

Calmly, as though it is nothing more than a feather, she reaches out and pulls the blade to her chest. 

"Do it or I will," she whispers, her voice trembling, "and my death will be for naught."

" _No._ "

She pulls it closer.

" _Dany..._ "

"Do it. Save the kingdoms. Wherever I go, I will wait for you. Save the kingdoms, and then come to me."

It only takes a small push, and the sword slides through the heart of his Queen like a ship through water. It seems absurd that such a little motion can end the whole world. It seems laughable...someone is laughing in the distance, or an animal is screaming, but he hardly notices. Daenerys rests in his arms, lighter even than she was in life, much lighter than when he had carried her to Mirri Maz Duur in the land of the Lamb Men. 

He comes to kneeling in the snow, still holding her though her face is frosted in white, unsure if he has been there for minutes, hours, or days. _I ought to be cold_ , he realizes, the sudden clarity as jarring as the winter air. _Why am I not cold?_

Lightbringer blazes on the ground beside him, waiting in a puddle of melted snow, its heat palpable even from a distance. He lays down the body in his arms very carefully, though nothing can hurt her now, and reaches for it.

When he rises he can see for the first time that the three beasts she had left behind at the Wall as they escaped North into the woods are waiting before them. Drogon lifts his head first, crying into the night as he had at his birth, this time long and low and joined by his brothers. Jorah goes to him when the sound ends, placing a cautious hand on his massive snout, and is surprised when the animal whose mother he has just slain does not clasp his body in its jaws but nuzzles instead against his palm.

“ _Dracarys,”_ he chokes, stepping aside as the Mother of Dragons is bathed again in dragonfire. _The last dragon. Fire and blood…_ blood to relight the blade of Azor Ahai. He nearly falls to his knees again, but the blazing sword in his hand meets the ground first and instead he merely stumbles against a wall of black scales.

In the distance there is movement; white shapes on the horizon, in the trees, drawn by the light of the flames. _Let them come._ Better now than later. Best to do what must be done now, and quickly, so that the moment when he may fall upon his own sword and leave this waking hell will come sooner.

_Save the kingdoms, and then come to me._

Everything else is darkness.


End file.
